Weather Systems
by SkyGem
Summary: In a world where people are their elements, where lightning kids fall to Earth in a crackle of electricity, and sun children rise with the dawn and set at dusk, a young sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi, struggles to find his place in this world with the help of his friends. No pairings.
1. Storm

Sawada Tsunayoshi shifted uneasily in his seat.

The sensei hadn't stopped his lesson, even though it was obvious that no one was paying attention any more.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Tsuna could see that the lightning students in their class had begun twitching periodically, electricity arching off them and leaving the air smelling of ozone.

Most of the other students were also jumpy, the air humming in anticipation of the approaching storm.

No one was even bothering to pretend that their eyes weren't glued to the windows, watching intently as the storm clouds rolled in.

The only students that weren't all keyed up were the sun and mist students.

The suns seemed to have lost their seemingly endless supply of energy, and were hunched over their desks, heads resting on their arms and trying to keep their eyes open.

The mists were bored. They generally disliked the busyness of storms. Their real fun came afterwards, once the rain and lightning had stopped, and the outlines of things became blurred as creeping tendrils of mist invaded.

Tsuna seemed to be the only one unsure of how to react.

He was the only sky in his class, which wasn't much of a surprise, given how rare his element was.

But to be completely honest, he didn't think skies really were all they were hyped up to be.

At least the other elements all knew where they stood.

The suns were perpetually cheerful, and they rose at dawn and slept at dusk. They had their dark moments too, of course, and during storms like the one currently coming in, they became rather lethargic.

The mists were rather mysterious, and generally disliked letting others see their true forms, preferring to keep everyone at arm's length by obscuring their true forms.

The clouds always liked to keep on the outskirts of things, breezing in and out of a scene without most people noticing. Only the skies could really keep proper track of their comings and goings. The only time they really liked to be the centers of things were during rain or snow storms, when they banded together and let loose.

The rains were generally amiable, gentle. But even they had their fierce moments, especially during storms like these, when the rain dropped like bullets from the heavens, pelting every surface violently.

The lightning kids were rather...electrifying. There really was no other way to describe it. They were flashy, and some of them really got a kick out of zapping into their seats at school and startling everyone. Their big entrances always left a subtle zing in the air.

And the storms were generally very big troublemakers. You could usually count on a storm to be the ringleader of an operation. They didn't come out to play very much, but when they did they held nothing back. When they got worked up, one could expect gale force winds and thunder rolling through the air like the laughter of a great beast.

But the skies.

The skies really didn't have anything in particular, despite supposedly being the most important ones.

It was said that whenever a sky was united with all of his or her elements, they were able to achieve great things.

But because skies were so very rare, it wasn't often that one could find a complete set of seven.

Tsuna could attest to that.

At fifteen years old, he still hadn't gathered all of his elements, and he was really beginning to worry about what he would do if he never found them.

There was something inside of him that felt almost broken, empty. And he needed to fix that.

But he couldn't do it without his elements.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder.

Tsuna looked up, startled.

While he had been contemplating his place in the world, the storm had finally moved in.

He could see out the window that a lot of the students were already out and taking advantage of the weather.

Tsuna's own classmates were all looking pleadingly up at their sensei, who was trying his best to frown at them.

Finally, he sighed, and waved a dismissive hand at them all.

"Go on," he said, dismissing them, and a great cheer went up from Tsuna's classmates.

The lightning kids were the first to make it to the windows, throwing them open.

"See ya tomorrow, teach!" called the guy who sat in front of Tsuna, grinning toothily at their teacher.

Then, he lifted a foot to the windowsill, and vaulted himself outside.

Seconds later, he disappeared with a crackle of electricity, and reappeared on top of a tree, letting out a whoop of excitement.

The rest of the students followed suit, vaulting out the windows one after another.

Within moments, the lightning students had set up an impromptu game of tag, and they could all be seen zapping from tree to tree, building to building, with the chosen "it" chasing after them.

The storms soon joined in on the fun, which wasn't much of a surprise.

The storm and lightning were supposedly brothers after all.

The clouds and rains had disappeared off to who knows where, doing their own things.

Tsuna barely paid them any thought.

He was currently mesmerized by the lightning.

They seemed to be having so much fun.

He almost wished he could join them.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up in surprise to see that one of the storm students were still there.

Gokudera Hayato was smiling a feral smile at him.

"Come join the fun, Juudaime!" he urged, taking his best friend's hand and tugging him towards the windows.

And Tsuna couldn't help it.

The excitement was contagious.

So he allowed himself to be led out to join in on the games.

* * *

SkyGem: The end! That was a rather fun one to write. I must admit, I'm actually really attached to this verse. I'm considering turning this into a drabble series, so I can explore this world a bit more, but I'm not sure what you guys would want to see from it. Why don't you all review and let me know if you'd like to read more of this world, and if so, what do you want to learn about it?


	2. Solitary

SkyGem: Oh my God. You guys are too good to me! Honestly. Forty reviews? I didn't expect you all to like this so much! But here's a little gift for being so awesome! Also, yeah, I missed last night's update/fic because I had to study for my English exam. I'll be making up for that with an extra update either today, or tomorrow, okay? Anyways, on to the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! Be careful!"

Tsuna looked up, startled, just in time to see one of his lightning classmates being pulled away from him.

The other boy seemed to have tripped, and would have fallen right into Tsuna if his friend, a rain, hadn't stopped him.

Tsuna's words of gratitude died in his throat as the rain boy started laughing.

"Seriously dude, you need to be more careful," he said. "What if you accidentally touched Dame-Tsuna and found out he was your sky?"

The lightning pulled an exaggerated grimace.

"I'd die of embarrassment if that happened," he replied, agitated sparks flying off him.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, his grimace broke, and he and his friend nearly died laughing.

"I'd rather remain a normal, average lightning, if the alternative was having _Sawada_ as my sky," the lightning told the rain, the two of them still laughing as they walked away.

Tsuna stayed behind, his face burning with embarrassment, and his gaze locked on the ground so he didn't have to look at smirks of the other students in the hall, so he could pretend he didn't hear their snickers or their malicious comments.

Walking away with his head bowed, Tsuna could only thank god that Hayato hadn't been around to hear that, or else he would have made a big fuss.

One thing he had learned in the past two years he had known Hayato was that storms were, indeed, just as protective and overbearing of their skies as they were rumoured to be.

But then again, his grandpa Timoteo's storm, Coyote, didn't seem too overprotective, so maybe Tsuna had just been lucky to get a storm who was the very epitome of his element.

Either way, he wouldn't trade him for the world.

"JUUDAIME!"

Speak of the devil.

Tsuna turned around, a smile on his face, and saw Hayato running towards him, his hair whipping back in the powerful winds stirred up by his passing.

The girls he ran by squealed in alarm and immediately threw their arms down to keep their skirts from blowing up.

"Gokudera!" snapped a teacher, sticking his head out of a classroom just as Hayato ran into Tsuna, almost bowling him over. "No running in the hallways! **Especially** if you're a storm!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Hayato, waving his words away dismissively as he steered Tsuna towards the exit of the school.

It had been a bright, boring spring day, and the suns' boundless energy had tired most of the other students out.

On their way home, they walked in relative silence, as Hayato seemed to have sensed that it was one of _those _days.

Days when the ache inside Tsuna felt almost unbearable, when he felt completely hollowed out and useless.

Hayato tended to keep even closer than usual on these days – he didn't quite understand the logistics of it, but having him around seemed to make his sky feel better, and that was all that really mattered.

And it really did help.

More than Tsuna could ever find the words to describe.

Before they had met two years ago, these kinds of days had been much harder to deal with, and a few times, Tsuna had gotten very close to giving up.

He remembered being five years old, in a class with only eight other skies, as their teacher had spoken to them in very serious tones about this strange phenomenon – something that most people simply called Solitary. It was common in young skies who hadn't gathered all of their guardians yet, and could usually be remedied by being in contact with other elements.

Even if they weren't one's own, having others near always helped balance a sky out a little.

Often, this wasn't very much of a problem, given how charismatic most skies were – they seemed to draw people to their sides effortlessly.

And truly, while he had been in Italy, it hadn't really been much of a problem at all – in fact, it had been a chance for little Tsuna to be pampered by his grandfather's guardians, and other members of the Vongola household.

But then the Sawada family had moved to Japan, and suddenly, sheltered little Tsuna had been left to sink or swim.

He had immediately been labeled a useless klutz, and within that first week, it seemed to have become somewhat of an unspoken rule to not touch Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Because that was how a sky recognized their elements – through that unmistakeable bond forged through physical contact, when something inside them would shift, and click into place.

And because people refused to touch him, refused to show him the respect and adoration usually garnered by a sky, Tsuna was especially weak against Solitary.

"We're here," said Hayato, suddenly speaking up, and Tsuna looked up in surprise to realize that they had arrived in front of his family's sweet little two-story house.

Hayato fumbled around in his pockets for the spare key the Sawadas had gifted him with last year with the excuse that he was there so often, it would be easier on everyone if he could come and go as he pleased.

Finally finding it, he unlocked the door for both of them, and before long, Tsuna and Hayato found themselves lying on the three-person sofa in front of the television, with both their heads on opposite armrests and their legs meeting in a tangle in the middle. They were both curled up with a bowl of popcorn each and were hunkering down for a long night.

But at least they had an interesting movie, and good company.

* * *

SkyGem: Well. This one was a bit more somber. But some of you did mention that you wanted to know how skies recognized their elements. Also, don't worry, the other guardians will definitely be making their appearances, alright? Anyways, please do leave a review, and keep letting me know what more you guys want to learn about this verse! Ciao!


	3. Rain

SkyGem: My goodness, you all seem to enjoy this fic so much! And it makes me so happy because it's actually something that's been in my mind for a while now, which I've always wanted to write, and I really was super happy when I was finally able to. I hope you'll all continue to support it as much as you have been! Now, let's move on to the story, yeah?

* * *

They were in phys. ed. when it happened.

The sport for the day was baseball, and the teams had all been picked, except for two students.

Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Being a good athlete, Gokudera normally would have been one of the students to be snatched up by the team leaders.

But because he was so insistent that he be on the same team as his sky, he had also been left behind, a fact that he didn't seem entirely too concerned about.

In fact, if Takeshi had heard properly, he had actually been trying for the past five minutes to convince Tsuna to ditch class.

Finally, after about three minutes of the two team captains arguing about who would be stuck with Dame-Tsuna, Takeshi decided to step forward.

He wasn't a team captain, but considering baseball was basically _his_ sport, he was pretty sure he'd get his way eventually.

"Why don't they just join our team?" he asked his team's captain as he walked up to them, interrupting their argument with a friendly smile and an arm around the shoulders. "It was our turn to pick again anyways, right?"

"Eh? But Yamamoto!" whined the team captain. "If he joins our team, we're definitely going to lose!"

Takeshi took a deep breath, fighting the insane urge to cuff the guy upside the head because of how annoying he was being.

To be completely honest, he was sick and tired of hearing everyone always pick on Tsuna for no good reason at all. The kid had done absolutely nothing wrong to be treated the way he was.

Especially since he was a sky.

During the last storm, Takeshi had been sitting in his favourite spot, meditating – rain had always been calming to him, even during a storm.

And from his spot, he had had a good view of the game of tag that the storm and lightning students had been playing, which had morphed into Cops and Robbers about ten minutes in.

He had seen the way the other students had immediately accepted Tsuna and Hayato into their game. Swept up in the fierce joy of the storm, they had completely forgotten their ill-founded superiority.

They had been honest with themselves for once, and Takeshi had seen the way they had been drawn to Tsuna, the way people usually were drawn to skies.

And he had known then that he was not the only one that had felt it – that strong, almost magnetic pull to little Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Until now, he had kept away from Tsuna because he had been too bound by the status quo.

After all, there was no way their school's top rain student and ace of the baseball team would _ever_ be seen talking to Dame-Tsuna, right?

But lately, Takeshi had found it more and more tiresome to keep to the nonsensical social laws of his school.

And he decided, right there and then, that he would no longer be bound by them.

Nudging his team leader in the ribs, Takeshi laughed and said, "You're not too good at baseball either, but you don't see me complaining."

And as the other boy spluttered indignantly, Takeshi turned to where Tsuna was watching him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Come on," said Takeshi, grabbing his and Hayato's arms to tug them towards their team.

As soon as his hand touched Tsuna though, both of their bodies stiffened.

Brilliant orange and blue flames burst out from the pair, swirling around them in a spectacular light show as they struggled to find the proper balance.

Tsuna and Takeshi were still frozen in the positions they'd been in when Takeshi had touched him, staring with wide eyes that didn't seem to see anything else except each other.

And then, after a few dazzling moments, both boys shifted slightly, and their flames swirled out in trailing wisps, disappearing into the warm spring air without a trace.

Blinking, they each looked around at their classmates, seeming just as confused as them about what had just happened.

Outwardly, they seemed completely unchanged, the same two boys as they had always been, but there was a subtle shift in their relation towards each other.

The way they moved, it was almost as if one were an extension of the other, and vice versa.

After a few moments of looked around, disoriented, they finally looked towards each other.

And as it finally sunk into Takeshi's mind what had just happened, he smiled a goofy smile at Tsuna, and then at Hayato.

"Come on!" he said, "Let's hurry and start the game!"

The rest of his classmates looked around in confusion before remembering that they were in the middle of a phys. ed. class and had been just about to finalize their teams before what had just happened, happened.

Stepping forward, Hayato swatted at Takeshi's arm, which was around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Stop touching Juudaime," he grumbled, glaring at Takeshi.

But his expression held none of the usual malice that he reserved for the rest of their classmates.

Because Takeshi was one of theirs now, and above all, Hayato felt grateful, as it would help his sky feel just a little more balanced now that he had more than one of his elements.

* * *

SkyGem: The end! For this chapter, at least XD I hope you guys enjoyed, yeah? Please do leave a review letting me know what you thought, and if there's anything you guys want to learn about this verse, do let me know! I do actually take your requests into account! I have them all written down in a document and am working on incorporating them into the story! It might take a while, but don't worry. I haven't forgotten you, kay? Anyways, that's it for now! And I'm warning you all, the next chapter probably won't be coming out for another week or two, alright? Please try and be patient, and I hope you'll all continue to give me your support from here on in! All your lovely reviews really do give me so much motivation!


	4. Zio

SkyGem: So sorry for the long wait, guys! I hope this chapter is worth the wait, yeah?

* * *

The day after Tsuna and Takeshi had bonded together, both boys took the day off school.

The forging of a bond between an element and his sky took a lot of energy, and all schools and workplaces were required to allow a newly bonded element some time off to recuperate.

This time off (which was usually between 1-3 days) often doubled as special bonding time for the new pair to get to know each other, and set some ground rules.

Typically, other elements already bonded with the sky in question were not entitled to time off.

Not that that stopped Gokudera Hayato from taking the day off anyways.

Whistling cheerfully as he put his keys to the Sawada residence back in his pocket, Hayato stepped inside, and locked the door behind him.

"Tadaima!" he called, slipping off his outdoor shoes and arranging them neatly in front of the front door, before grabbing his indoor slippers from the shoe closet.

There was the rustling of clothes and the tapping of footsteps from the living room in reply, and a second later, Tsuna came out to greet him.

"Okaeri," he replied in a dry voice, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what, exactly, Hayato was doing here instead of being at school, like a responsible student.

Still grinning from ear to ear, Hayato held out the plastic bag with all his sky's favourite treats which he had bought from the convenience store on his way there.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Tsuna took the bag, and Hayato knew he had been forgiven.

Takeshi, who had arrived before Hayato and was standing in the doorway to the living room, stared at them in amazement.

"Whoa, can you guys read each others' minds?" he asked, sounding excited. "You guys didn't even talk to each other but it was like you were having a conversation! Will I be able to read your minds too? That would be so cool!"

"It wasn't mind-reading, baseball idiot," replied Hayato, rolling his eyes as he stalked past the rain and into the living room. "We've just known each other so long, we don't need words to have a conversation."

"I'm glad to see that hasn't changed," interrupted a familiar voice, and Hayato's head snapped towards the television, which was currently hooked up to Tsuna's laptop.

Massimo was grinning brightly back at him, waving cheerily.

Hayato blinked a few times, surprised – he had completely forgotten that Tsuna would probably be skyping with everyone back home in Italy about finding another one of his elements.

He was about to bow and properly greet the older man, when suddenly, his attention caught on the window visible just over Massimo's right shoulder.

All that could be seen through it was a thick blanket of angry, grey clouds, and Hayato felt a chuckle bubble up in his throat.

"And looks like you haven't changed either, zio," he replied. "Still as unnatural as ever, I see."

Massimo grinned into the camera, laughing childishly. "Oh come now Hayato, no need to be bitter. I know you're jealous that we're going to get such a fabulous storm here, but there's no need for you to say such hurtful words!"

"I'm not jealous!" lied Hayato, then rounded on Takeshi. "You think it's weird too, don't you?" he demanded, pointing at the screen and at the still smiling Massimo. "Just look at him! No normal sun can be that jolly and energetic with a storm like _that_ rolling in!"

Takeshi's eyes widened at Hayato's words, and he turned to look at Massimo.

"You're a sun?" he asked, stunned. "I thought you were a sky!"

Chuckling, Massimo shook his head no in reply, saying, "That would be my older brother Enrico, and my youngest brother, Xanxus. Having more than one sky in a family is pretty rare. There's no way we could have three."

Just then, Tsuna returned to the living room, carrying a tray of sweets and tea, and setting it on the table.

Snorting through his nose, Tsuna said, "He says that, but having three or even four skies in a family is a lot more likely than a sky whose storm and sun are both his little brothers."

"Well, I can't deny that," admitted Massimo, his expression sheepish. And then, after a few moments of silence, "Anyways, I'm sorry Tsuna, but I've really got to go now. You be sure to call again soon though, alright? Things have been pretty quiet around here, without you and Hayato."

"We'll be sure to call again soon!" replied Tsuna, knocking off a mock salute. "And of course we'll come for our usual visit during summer break as well!"

"Good," nodded Massimo, his grin getting impossibly wider. "We'll be looking forward to that. See you soon, caro. Love you!"

"Love you too, zio! Be sure to give my love to Enrico, Federico, and Xanxus as well!"

And with that, the call was ended, and the screen flickered to black.

"You have a nice uncle, Tsuna," commented Takeshi cheerily as he took a seat on the armchair to the right of the television. "You two seem close."

"We are," answered Tsuna, making himself comfortable on the three-person sofa, while Hayato sprawled across the loveseat, nibbling on some of the sweets he had brought with him from the convenience store.

"He's not actually my blood uncle, just a really distant cousin, but our families have always been close," explained Tsuna. "And because my parents were always so busy when I was younger, Massimo and his brothers played a large part in raising me."

"What do your parents do for a living?" asked Takeshi curiously, nursing a cup of tea in his hands.

A wide, proud smile stretched across Tsuna's face then, and he leaned forward, as if about to impart a great secret.

"They work for the Vongola."

* * *

SkyGem: Dun dun dun! Lol, so I guess that's not such a big reveal. Kinda obvious if you think about it actually. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter? Not much happened, but you did learn a bit more about Tsuna's life, and I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. This one was more of a transition, to show Takeshi settling into his place, and also an introduction of the Vongola sons, whom you'll see more of in the future. So, please do leave a review, and let me know what you thought, yeah?


End file.
